Assassination Classroom: Class Assembly Fanfic
by Star465
Summary: Just my interpretation on a trope I love for this fandom. It's my first story so please be kind! Rated T just because it deals with bullying of kids.


_I don't own Assassination Classroom. This story is solely for fun, because I wanted to write my own version of this story. I'm not gaining anything by writing this. Also this is my first story so please be kind!_

They came out of the classroom in a heap of sadness. It's assembly day, great. Nagisa was in the front, for the sole reason that no one else wanted to be.

"Okay" Nagisa said, "get into groups and we'll go down the mountain." The kids split onto the three different paths. They all knew the paths, they had done this many times before. and came with them, but fell behind along the way.

A quarter-way down the hill Nagisa (who was with Karma, Kayano, and Isogai) heard Okajima's generic scream. The 3 paths went into one path soon, so they weren't worried about their friend. Anyways, they knew it was just the snakes right now, and they weren't at the poisonous part yet, so he was fine.

-Time Skip-

The group was finally down the hill, and they were all feeling dead. Most of them were lying on the floor in some way or another. Poor Okajima got chased by bees, wrapped up in snakes, and chased by a boulder. It's usually just two things, not all three. At this point Class E was just putting off going inside. The group heard the bell, and walked inside the room.

The group had lined up in lines and were avoiding staring at the other classes. The announcer starts, and the class can already tell it's going to be a bad day.

"Just remember you don't want to get to comfortable here, just look at Class E."

Everyone started laughing at the class, and Nagisa with his peers put their heads down in shame. Nagisa heard two sets of footsteps walk through the door and into the assembly room. When the class turned to look they saw two of their teachers, , and . The other classes started whispering to each other about how it wasn't fair that we got these teachers. _Little do they know_, Nagisa thought, _they teach us a little more than mathematics and Japenese. _

The kids started quieting down after a little while and the assembly started up again. And by started up, that means making fun of E-Class. Nagisa looked over at their teachers and saw galring, and clenching his fists every time there was an insult. It's good to know they care about them.

After another insult he felt something lean against him. When he turned his head to look he saw Chiba leaning his head against him, obviously upset. Chiba was crying, and all of E-Class knew it. The class then felt a huge gust of wind hit them in the face. Koro-Sensei is now here, and they know that he doesn't like it when one of his kids are upset. The kids felt another gust of wind and Chiba had been taken out of the room.

At this point they weren't assassins anymore, they were a group of 13-14 year old kids that needed comfort and shelter from the people hurting them.

"Aw look," said one of the B-Class kids "We made one of them cry. Crybaby!".

Soon a hoard of kids were shouting crybaby at Nagisa and his friends. came forward at this point and the kids turned to face him.

"E-Class, I believe it is time to leave."

The kids turned to walk out the door when a shout of _you can't leave _came from behind them. The kids turned to look, and sanding there was Principal Asano. He had a calm look on his face, but the kids knew better, there was a trick there somewhere.

"Why not," yelled Karma "you can't expect us to stand here to get verbally harassed. It's not anything new, all that's new is that we are leaving."

Principal Asano was lost for words, and the kids can finally leave the classroom. The kids came out to find Chiba sitting on the ground with Koro-Sensei sitting next to him. Kanzaki ran up to him, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get upset." Chiba said, his face pushed into Kanzaki's shoulder.

The class comforted him, telling him not to be sorry and that it's okay. The class sat down with him and just waited.

Korosensei POV:

I rushed down the mountain in a flurry. I could feel something was wrong with Chiba. His scent changed to that of a more sour mood. I entered the gym and felt rage. Chiba was crying, and others were starting to make fun of him for it. I whisked him out of there and waited for the other students to come out.

The other e-class students soon surrounded their friend and I went into the gym to deal with some business of my own. I might not be able to reveal myself, but people are dumb enough to believe whatever is told to them, and not look deeper.

Principal Asano appeared to be talking to the other students when I got in. "Don't worry," he said, "the e-class will be getting punished for their wrong-doings today."

_What the hell is he talking about _ I thought _these kids haven't done a thing. _I walk forward some rage showing on my face. Gone was the nice teacher, here was the being that blew up the moon.

"What might their wrong-doings be?" I asked slithering forward. My tentacles were flying everywhere in my rage, and I knew I looked ready to kill. Time for me to keep a lesson from my student, Nagisa. If you have the way of stealth on your side, use it. My expression cooled, and the blackness faded.

"Why Korosensei, I mean that it is obviously against school rules to not come to the yearly assembly." Asano smiled and let coldness seep into his eyes.

"Is bullying against the school rules too then?"

"Of course it is, we have a zero tolerance for bullying. In fact it is a suspension."

"Then sir, you should suspend every single kid in this room." The principal looked surprised to say the least at the accusation. "My class, my students have been bullied and harassed every day since they go to class e. So is every kid that goes to e-class, because the problem is, is that even if my kids get a high enough grade they won't get back to d-class. Because then they need the teacher to accept them, which we all know will never happen. Take Karma for example, he was 4th in mid-terms but will not go to d-class because his teacher will not take him back."

Classes a-d looked abashed at the accusations. Unfortunately though the principal didn't. "Why Korosensei, e-class is also for the bad students of the school, the ones we can no longer control like Karma." A-class started snickering at that, but a few glares made them stop.

"Then you have a problem with your system, Karma is better than every kid in this classroom. He's kind, loyal, and smarter than most kids in here. I better not see you at the e-class school building anytime soon, unless you want a piece of your own medicine."

I walk out and see my students sitting on the ground waiting for me. They're all smiling, and Karma is blushing a little from the compliments. "Come on class, let's go back." I sped them all back in 3 groups to the top of the mountain.

"Was there a reason we couldn't do that coming down the mountain?" Nagisa asked. The other kids started at it too, and we all started joking around again. It was nice to look around the classroom and see all the joy in the room. This is how I want it for the rest of my time, my kids happy.


End file.
